


Truth or Dare

by Shiakuma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lance is a good boyfriend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Menstruation, Nyma is mentioned as Lance's ex, So is Lotor but it's extremely brief, There is like no angst - did I even write this?, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiakuma/pseuds/Shiakuma
Summary: It's that time of the month, and Keith feels like trash. Luckily, he has his boyfriend there to keep him company. One thing leads to another and soon a simple game of Truth and Dare is ending in a not-quite-unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 52





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings - Keith is transgender here and still gets his period, with is mentioned quite heavily in this fic. Please be careful if you believe this could trigger any kind of dysphoria for you!
> 
> Also I wrote this years ago and just edited it so I'm sorry if it's trash

Keith groaned as he rolled onto his side. He pulled his pillow over his face, trying to block out the sun seeping through his curtains.

He was so tired. Just getting out of bed seemed like a chore, but he had to. Groaning more, the man pushed himself out of bed and made his way to his white painted clothing drawers. He pulled open one of the smaller drawers and took out a pair of underwear before opening another, larger drawer and taking out a pair of sweatpants. 

He trudged to the bathroom and put on a pad. Chucking his dirty clothes in the washing machine, he pulled on his sweatpants before crawling back into bed with yet another groan.

_ Just one...more hour...of sleep. _ He begged to whatever god might be out there; but unfortunately, the gods did not hear his prayer and that’s when the cramps began. Keith flipped the bird at the sky - or his ceiling - and rolled over, muffling a frustrated scream with his pillow. The pain started in his lower abdomen and slowly spread up his back, making his spine stiff.

He needed a heat pad but they were  _ so _ far away! On the other side of the room in fact! And who in their right mind would have the energy to get up when they were in this much pain? Okay, maybe he was being a bit dramatic, but that didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t be bothered getting up.

_ But Keith, the heat pad will make you feel better. _

_ Shut up Brain. _

He rolled over and picked up his phone from where it was charging on his bedside cabinet. Unplugging the charger, he checked the time.

8:45am

It felt earlier.

He was about to attempt to go back to sleep when all sense of sleepiness was jolted out of his system by the sound of the door slamming open. He scrambled out of bed and grabbed the item closest to him to use as a weapon as he heard someone shuffling around the apartment.

The weapon was a comb.

_ Great job Keith. _

Just as he was about to start freaking out, he remembered there was one other person with a key to his apartment.

“Good morning, beautiful!”

_ Lance. _

Keith groaned yet again and threw the comb across the room before flopping face first onto his bed.

“Go away.” he grumbled into his pillow.

He heard footsteps signaling that the intruder had entered the bedroom. “Not feeling the best today, I see.” Lance teased as he sat down on the edge of Keith’s bed.

“Let me die in peace.” Keith hissed, rolling onto his side so he could see his boyfriend.

From this angle he had a perfect view of the boy. The way the sun glinted off his short chocolate coloured hair, clipped to the perfect length; it looked incredibly soft. His warm, caramel skin, covered only by the fabric of his tan shorts and light blue T-shirt; and oh, how the shirt matched his eyes, such an alluring shade of blue…

Keith shook the thoughts from his head. “Why are you even here?” he asked.

“Well,” Lance began “I brought some  _ supplies _ to help you with your current suffering.”

Keith raised an eyebrow and Lance took it as a signal to continue. The brunet began to unload the contents of his bag - which Keith hadn’t noticed before - onto the bed, complete with a running commentary.

“Okay, so I brought a hot water bottle, an extra blanket, a box of tampons, a pack of regular pads and night pads-” he looked up at Keith as he chucked the larger packet at the tired boy’s face. “-do you know how embarrassing it was for me to get these? I had to ask this random lady what type I should get and she suggested these ones whilst going on about how my ‘ _ girlfriend’  _ was so lucky to have me. They better be the right type.”

Keith sniggered at the word ‘girlfriend’ before sitting up and shuffling over so he was pressed up against Lance. “Thank you, babe.” he said, pecking the brunet on the cheek. Lance smiled and blushed slightly at the show of affection.

“Anyway,” the taller boy continued, “that’s not all.” Lance reached back into his bag of mysteries and pulled out two blocks of white chocolate along with a few detective DVDs. “Voila!” He handed them over proudly. Keith grinned and looked over the backs of the DVD covers.

“I rented them yesterday.” Lance explained. “I remembered that you seem to like ranting at the characters and trying to solve mysteries before the protagonists more than action films at this time of the month.”

Keith slung his arms around Lance’s shoulders. “God, I love you so much. How did you remember? My favourite chocolate too.” Every hint of irritation that had previously been in his system had faded away and was replaced by adoration for his thoughtful boyfriend.

“Am I not the best boyfriend ever?” Lance asked, running his hand through Keith’s messy black hair, untangling any knots he came across.

“Yes definitely.” Keith answered as he leant into the brunet’s touch.

“So what do you say? Want to get started on a marathon?” Lance gestured to the DVDs on Keith’s lap.

“Of course, that’s the only type of marathon I’m up for.” Keith responded. He placed the items beside him and stood up. “First, I have to change though.” He picked up the packets of pads and box of tampons and made his way into the bathroom.

“I brought mint ice-cream too by the way! It’s in the freezer!” Lance called after him, getting a very un-Keith sounding excited squeal from the bathroom in response. Lance chuckled, mint ice-cream had always been Keith’s favourite comfort food.

Keith emerged from the bathroom, all traces of stomach cramps long gone, and helped move everything into the living area of the apartment.

Lance shoved Keith down so he was sitting on the sofa facing the television. “Leave the preparations to me!” The brunet pressed a hand against his chest proudly.

Keith chuckled. “Okay but my binder-”

“You don’t need your binder today.” Lance cut him off, picking up the blanket from where Keith had placed it on the coffee table. “We’re relaxing.”

He put the blanket on the sofa beside Keith and selected one of the movies he’d brought along. “You good with starting with this one?” he asked, receiving a nod in response.

Lance grabbed the remote from the T.V. cabinet and switched the television on before inserting the movie disc into the DVD player. Just as he was about to sit down, he sprung up and ran into the kitchen. Keith watched happily as he pulled the mint ice-cream out of the freezer and took two spoons from the kitchen cutlery drawer. He then flopped down beside Keith and wrapped them both in the blanket. Keith pressed play on the T.V. remote as Lance pried the lid off the tub off ice-cream and handed him a spoon.

The movie was very engaging; a murder mystery where the viewer turns out to be the culprit. Keith, of course, figured all of this out before it was revealed and Lance merely laughed as his boyfriend shouted “I knew it!” at the television with a mouth full of ice-cream. 

By halfway through the second movie, the cramps returned to torture the black haired male. Keith groaned and buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck.

“You okay?” Lance asked, turning his head as much as he could in their current position to look at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, just suffering.” Keith answered, his voice slightly strained.

“Want me to get the hot water water bottle?”

“No, just stay with me for a second.”

Keith’s cramps had always been bad, but usually they’d go away after a bit; though only to come back five minutes later. His breathing was heavy and Lance drew circles on his back with his hand. Even though he was in pain, Keith treasured moments like this. Moments of pure domesticity, where they weren’t bickering or competing at anything; these moments were perfect.

After a few minutes of silence the stabbing pain in his stomach began to fade to a dull ache. Keith sighed and leant back against the sofa.

“Better now?” Lance retracted his hand. Keith nodded. “Should I fill up the hot water bottle now?” The black haired man nodded again.

“Can you bring me some pain killers and a glass of water too?” he added.

“Sure. Are you done with the ice-cream for now?”

“Yeah.” Keith laughed. “I’ll be sick if I have any more.”

Lance smiled fondly before picking up the hot water bottle and half empty tub of ice-cream and making his way to the kitchen. He put the lid back on the ice-cream and put it in the freezer before chucking the two spoons into the sink to be cleaned later.

He then filled the kettle with water and set it to boil. He leant against the kitchen counter and waited for the water to finish heating up, humming absentmindedly. It was a sweet tune, drifting into the living area. Keith swayed, letting the sound occupy his mind. 

_ Lance has a beautiful voice.  _ The black haired male felt his eyelids grow heavy.

“Tired?”

Keith jumped in surprise.

“Uh, yeah, a bit.” He paused for a second. “Your voice is...nice, by the way.” he added, glancing away to hide the reddening of his cheeks.

Lance chuckled. “I try.” He handed Keith the hot water bottle before slipping underneath the blanket with him. Keith laid the warm item on his stomach and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance took the T.V. remote and pressed the play button. This film was about a jewel thief, and though it wasn’t as climactic as the previous one, they slipped into a comfortable silence, the only sounds in the room being the movie playing and the occasional quiet yawn from Keith.

They were nearing the end of the third film when Lance noticed the weight pressing against his side was slowly growing. He glanced over to see droopy eyelids almost completely covering violet eyes. He smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of Keith’s face. He let his fingers linger on the boy’s pale skin for a second before realizing that the tired eyes were now focused on him.

Lance blushed and pulled his hand away, only to have it intertwined with Keith’s under the blanket. Lance’s heart fluttered; Keith was a huge cuddle bug when he was tired and it never ceased to make the other man flustered.

It was only a few more minutes before Keith fell asleep completely. The movie finished but Lance couldn’t bring himself to get up and put on the next one. After a while he felt himself drifting off to the occasional puff of Keith’s steady breath on his neck. He was tired, but if they both fell asleep on the sofa like this, they’d most likely end up sore when they woke up.

Lance nudged the sleeping figure beside him softly. “Babe, can you get up for a second? We should move to the bed.”

Keith just groaned and curled into a ball on Lance’s lap, hugging the hot water bottle to his chest.

“Come on, Keith, please?”

Keith grunted and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. Lance stood up and held out his hand for the other to take. Keith took it but made no effort to get up.

“Really?”

The black haired male looked up at him with a deadpan expression. “Yes.”

This time it was the brunet’s turn to groan. Lance let go of Keith’s hand and hooked his arms under Keith’s armpits in an attempt to pull him up.

“Come...on…!” Lance struggled.

“No.” Keith protested, trying to pull away.

Lance sighed and changed his approach. He adjusted his position so he was holding Keith in a fireman’s carry. 

The man let out an offended yelp. “Lance! Put me down, I’m too tired for this!” he complained.

Lance pouted but didn’t relent. “No. I wanna cuddle.”

“We can cuddle on the sofa.”

“It’s not big enough!”

“Is so.”

“Is not.”

Keith let out a long, over dramatic sigh. “Fine.”

“Yay!” Lance cheered and carried his tired and grumpy boyfriend to the bedroom. He dumped Keith on the bed and pulled the duvet out from underneath him so they could use it for its intended purpose. Keith, of course, made it as difficult as he possibly could.

Lance slipped under the covers and pulled Keith close. He rested his chin on top of Keith’s head and tangled their legs together.

“I love you.” the brunet said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his lover’s head.

“I love you too.” Keith responded quietly. “And...thank you for today.”

Lance chuckled. “It’s only like...3PM, but anytime.”

Their bodies fit together like matching parts of a jigsaw puzzle. Heartbeats in sync, breathing soft and steady, they were fast asleep in no time.

Afternoon turned to evening and evening turned to night. It was 11PM before they woke up. Keith awoke first, smiling softly at the sight of his peacefully sleeping boyfriend. Quickly untangling his limbs from Lance’s, he slipped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom to change again. When he returned to the bedroom, Lance was sitting up, shirt discarded on the floor.

“Morning.” the brunet said, his voice raspy.

“It’s literally eleven thirty at night.” Keith yawned.

Lance shrugged. “You up for pizza?”

“Hell yes.”

♡♡♡

Ten minutes later and Keith is sitting in the passenger seat of Lance’s convertible. Lance was leaning out of the window, smirking at the young, probably underpaid girl working the night shift at the 24/7 pizza drive through.

“One meat pizza please.” he ordered and the girl wrote it down on her notepad.

“So,” he continued. “Are you a meat lover?” He winked at her and she frowned. Keith scoffed and the girl leant forward to reply.

“Sorry honey, but I’m ace.”

“U-uh, of course. Right. I’ll be going now.” Lance stuttered and drove to the next part of the drive through.

“Do you really have to flirt with everything that breathes?” Keith huffed as they waited for their pizza.

“Sorry babe, it’s just funny seeing their reactions, don’t you think?”

“Um, no. But I guess this time was kind of amusing.” Keith looked up at Lance’s grin. “Only because you go rejected.”

Lance sighed. “Okay, fine. I’ll try to tone it down on the flirting. It’s just instinct, you know?”

The black haired man glared. “You’re digging yourself a bigger hole, Mcclain.”

The brunet winced at the sound of his last name. “Right, right. I’m sorry, I love you. I would never leave you for someone else.”

Keith grunted.

“Please, baby? Don’t be mad.” Lance leant over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Fine.” Keith muttered.

A mature looking man met them at the drive through window and handed them their pizza with a monotonous “Have a good night.” Lance offered an awkward smile and ‘thanks’ in response before driving off.

They arrived back at Keith’s apartment soon after and sat back on the bed. Keith opened the pizza box and picked up a slice while Lance attempted to fit an entire slice of pizza in his mouth. He succeeded after a minute, his cheeks puffed out like chipmunk’s.

He gave Keith a thumbs up and a muffled “It’s good!” earning a quiet laugh from the other man. After swallowing, he asked “You wanna watch another movie?”

Keith shook his head, thinking for a second before a smirk appeared on his face. “How about a game of truth or dare?”

Lance grinned. “Okay, you start. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Chicken.”

“I’m just warming up.”

“Am I not hot enough for you already?”

“Sizzling.”

Lance laughed and Keith smiled sweetly, pecking his lover on the lips before jumping up to leave the room. “Okay, I’ll be back in a second.” He re-entered the room holding the two blocks of chocolate Lance had brought along a moment later.

“‘Sup dude, you all good?”

Lance turned to him and stared, mouth agape. “Dude?” 

Keith plopped down on the bed beside him and opened one of the blocks of chocolate. “Want some?” he asked, holding a piece out for Lance to take.

Lance took the chocolate and put it in his mouth, eyes blown wide the whole time. “So, are we going to play truth or dare, or what?” After receiving a nod in response, he added “Alright, I’ll start. What’s your favourite colour?”

Keith laughed. “There’s a few. Red, that’s a given; look around.” He gestured to the red items scattered everywhere throughout the apartment. “Blue, because it reminds me of you, and purple, because it reminds me of us together.” He added the last part jokingly.

“I dunno man, that’s pretty gay.” Lance teased, evoking more laughter from the other man.

“Alright, alright, truth or dare?” Keith asked.

“Dare.” the brunet replied, flexing his muscles to add a dash of dramatic flair.

Keith smirked. “Then I dare you to text Nyma and say ‘I love you, I want you back.’ and go along with it until I say to stop.”

“Seriously?! I thought you were just nagging me about flirting with others! Why her? She was terrible.”

“Lotor, then.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it!” Lance pulled out his phone and sent the dreaded text.

**_Lance_ **

Nyma, I’ve come to the conclusion that I love you, and I want you back.

_ Sent _

**_Nyma_ **

Are you being serious right now?

_ Received _

**_Lance_ **

Of course I am.

_ Sent _

Lance groaned. “Do I really have to do this?”

Keith laughed. “Yes, it’s revenge for earlier.”

“Revenge for what?” the brunet protested.

“Your sass.” Keith responded with an ironic bit of sass.

Lance gave up and went back to what he was doing.

**_Nyma_ **

But what about Keith?

_ Received _

**_Lance_ **

He doesn’t need to know.

_ Sent _

**_Nyma_ **

Alright ;)

_ Received _

Keith, who was currently reading over Lance’s shoulder, burst out laughing until he was interrupted by the sound of his own phone going off. The notification alerting him to his own message from Nyma flashed across the screen.

**_Nyma_ **

I always knew he’d come back for me ;) <3

_ Received _

**_Keith_ **

Oops- seems there was a miscommunication about you being the brunt of our joke. I guess we forgot to tell you.

_ Sent _

Keith showed the messages to Lance before turning his phone on silent and getting back to the game.

“Okay, I feel a little mean now, you can stop.”

Lance sighed in relief. “Keith, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” 

“Okay.” Lance left the room and returned with a bottle of tomato sauce from the fridge. He broke off a couple of pieces of chocolate before putting them on a slice of pizza and covering the whole thing in tomato sauce.

He handed the slice to Keith. “Eat this whole thing.”

Keith made a face of mock disgust. “Of all things.”

“I’ll have you know, this is the most creative dare I have ever come up with.” Lance bragged.

“Surely.” Keith sighed and took a bite out of the concoction of a pizza slice. “It’s actually not bad.” 

“Ew, Keith! What the hell, man?” Lance made a fake gagging noise.

“I’m kidding it’s terrible.” he responded, quickly finishing off the horrid creation. “Truth or dare?”

“I did dare last time, so truth.”

“How long was your longest relationship, and who was it with?”

Lance grinned. “Well, we’ve been together for around five years, right? That makes this my longest relationship.”

“Nice!” Keith punched the air. “Okay, next.”

’“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Lance’s face lit up and he nudged Keith softly to show his excitement. Keith, in turn, playfully pushed him off the bed. Lance stood up, cleared his throat, and began to speak. “Alright, here’s my question.”

Keith swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked up at him, confused as to why Lance’s demeanor was so serious all of a sudden.

“Keith Kogane. We’ve been friends since we were toddlers and lovers since my sixteenth birthday. You’re the kindest, most supportive person I’ve ever met and you accept me despite my insecurities and fears. I love you so much and would give my life to make you happy. I love your laugh, your smile, and your sarcastic sense of humor. I love how we can go from bickering over the smallest things to cuddling on a couch in the blink of an eye.”

Keith’s face broke out into an uncontrollable grin and he collapsed his hands together. The tears in his eyes mirrored those welling in Lance’s.

“I know we’re only young, but from now on I want to be with you every step of the way in making the rest of our lives perfect.” Lance continued. “So answer this question with none other than the truth.” He pulled a small box out of the bag that had been left on the ground hours ago and knelt down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a single sparkling amethyst in the center.

“Keith Kogane, will you marry me?”

Keith threw his arms around Lance, laughing while tears dripped down his cheeks. “Of course, you idiot! Oh my god- I can’t believe- hold on.” He pulled away momentarily to scramble over to his drawers, hunting through piles of clothes until he found a ring hidden stealthily between the folds of a pair of jeans. “I was going to ask you first!”

Lance grinned, bursting into laughter of his own. “Seriously?! Come here.” He reached over, grabbing Keith by the hand and pulling him closer. “We’ll do it at the same time, okay?”

“Okay. Three, two, one…” The two men slid the rings onto each other's fingers. It was awkward and trying in a way that left them both cackling at the hilarity of their failed attempts, but they eventually managed it. 

“I love you, you mean the world to me.” Lance said softly once they’d finished.

“I love you even more.” Keith responded.

“As if!”

“Don’t ‘as if’ me you-”


End file.
